Optical systems have a wide variety of applications, such as in cameras, telescopes, and other imaging devices that capture an image from a field of view and in projectors for projecting an image. In either case, the optical system guides, directs, or otherwise interacts with light traveling along an optical path through the optical system. Alignment of the optical components is important to provide the highest quality image possible.